


Dancing through life

by Deepy



Category: Wicked - All Media Types, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: Bullying, F/F, dressing up, not terribly shippy but cute, ozdust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:04:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3641166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deepy/pseuds/Deepy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if things had gone a bit different that night at the Ozdust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing through life

Fiyero and Galinda had just met, and in the very first moment they laid eyes on each other they knew that they had to be together. Because that is how it works right? People with status belong together.

Galinda´s head was spinning in delight, a feeling she only could assume was love. Tonight´s dance at the Ozdust Ballroom was going to be the best night in her life. The only thing that just was not going her way was her horrid roommate.

Elphaba was talking with Nessarose, who was delighted and extatic about the dance.  
"I am going to have the first fun night of my life, thanks to Galinda."  
"Do yo want me to go too?",Elphaba said in an unsure tone. When Nessa turned her head to look at her with a frown, she cleared her throat. "I mean, father would be so mad if I let you leave my sight. He is a very overprotective man and he cares about you".  
_It is only you he cares about_ , she thought for herself.  
Nessa´s gaze softened. Elphaba had a point. To explain why Elphaba was not sharing a room with her was a hard thing for him to understand. A night with no supervision would probably be bad.  
"Only if you promise to not interfere. I don´t want to put poor Boq in an awkward situation." Elphaba nodded. She knew her sister wanted the space to communicate with the munchkin boy ... probably also stay away from her to not get embarrased by the green girl.  
"Elphaba, listen. Now I don´t want you to stand out too much and ruin the party".  
"Nessa -"   
" I know you are green and all, but listen. I am sure that if you just dress nicely you will fit in better!" Elphaba was very sceptical.  
"I don´t think I will ever fit in anywhere you know."   
Nessarose gave a loud sigh. "Well it will maybe help more than that uniform you are wearing! It´s not like you own much other clothes anyway." This was true, Elphaba couldn´t exactly deny it. "I have something that might fit you in my wardrobe over there."   
Elphaba stood up hastily and stared at her sister.   
"In your wardrobe? Are you sure?"   
"Yes yes, now go ahead and open it for me."   
Elphaba moved the wooden doors and looked inside. Nessa´s clothes were beautiful and made of expensive materials and beadings. _Like a proper govenour´s daughter_ , Elphaba thought sourly.  
"I was thinking that dark blue one over there. There is even a necklace with it." Slowly Elphaba grabbed the coathanger and removed it from the other garments. The dress was of midnight blue satin, sleaveless and rather long, only hanging from one shoulder and with silver beadings along the waist. The way it shined in the sun was breathtaking and Elphaba almost felt priviledged to just hold it in her cold green hands.  
"... Nessa are you sure? Is this really okay?"  
"Yes it honestly is. I ... Listen Elphaba. I would want more of a proper life with friends and a boyfriend and all that. But I honestly also want for you to find a place to be. If it is in this school or somewhere else I don´t know. But doing this, and showing off a bit, might actually help you get some friends here."   
"I am sorry, but if I gain friends simply because of what fabric is laying over my body, this whole social construction is really messed up."   
"Everything works that way though!", Nessa was wondering if she had taken the best hoice here. If her sister got busy somewhere else atleast she could be alone with Boq. "Please Elphaba ... just try it? Maybe this could change your life and you would become the most popular girl in school!"  
"And compete with Miss Upland? I don´t think so. But, this dress is really pretty".   
"Wear it. Please, promise me to wear it."  
Elphaba looked at her sister, the determination she showed. Who not humour this idea, if only for this one night.  
"Alright."

**********

Galinda had been dancing around on the same spot in front of her mirror for about and hour now. Phanee and SheenSheen had helped her get ready and chosen tonight´s outfit. Right now she was alone, and mostly deciding on what earrings to use. It couldn´t take up too much attention from her make-up after all.   
The door to her shared dormroom opened and Galinda´s smile fell when she noticed it was Elphaba. The green girl pretended she didn´t see her and walked over to her own desk and put the dress and some make-up on it. She started removing her hat and jacket while she began a rather tense conversation.   
"Well you are certainly dressing up for the occasion", she said without looking at the blonde.   
"Of course! Some of us has a reputation to maintain. And Also I happen to have a date with the most handsome guy in school", she said all as-a-matter-of-factly while putting on another layer of mascara.   
"Oh. Sounds fun."  
"What would you know of fun anyway. You are just going to read all night again aren´t you."  
"Actually no, I am going".  
Glinda turned around so fast the tips of her hair hit the mirror. "What??"  
"I said I am going too. But only because my sister asked me to."  
"Ah yes your sister", her surprise was dying down a bit. Of course the girl would need Elphaba to be there she guessed.   
"She let me borrow a dress to wear", she pointed at the heap of blue fabric laying on her desk, "but I am quite sure I have no idea what I should do in a situation like this."   
"Pshhh it is just a dance! You get there dressed up nicely, maybe flirt and have some punch before you dance with a boy. The usual stuff", Galinda was applying some eye shadow as she said this.  
"You are pretty good with make-up aren´t you".   
"Heh well, I don´t like to brag but yes I am", Galinda smiled a bit at herself in the mirror.   
"Do you ... do you have any tips?"   
"On what?"   
"On how to do Make-up."   
Galinda left the mirror to look at Elphaba once again, that were now only wearing the School uniform dress.   
"I mean, If I am wearing a dress anyway and am supposed to look pretty maybe I should try and put some effort into it."   
_I doubt you will be pretty anyway_ , Galinda thought. "I am running out of time actually, sorry. But here", she reached for a magazine from her bedside table. "Take a look through Ozmopolitan. I am sure it can show you how to use eyeshadow or something. Oh also, I think you need a hat".   
"A hat?"   
"Yes, because you see, it is pretty sharp, don´t yo think   
and you know black is this years pink   
You deserve each other this hat and you   
you are both so smart   
you deserve each so here out of the goodness of my heart"  
And with that Galinda was out through the door.

**********

"Be Modest" the magazine said in big, bold, black letters. Elphaba desided to not even care about the rouge and concealer and go straight to the marscara. How hard could it be? Apparently very.  
"Ouch! What on earth? How am I supposed to do this without stabbing myself in the eye? It is even harder doing it without my glasses on. Ow! OH FOR OZ´S SAKE!"   
It stung quite badly, in both eyes. Elphaba closed her eyes hard. But a moment later the pain was gone and she felt her whole face relax. She looked at herself in the mirror so see that a little bit of mascara had rubbed off under her eye. Using a napkin from Galinda´s desk she started removing the misshap when she realized that she could see herself in focus in the mirror. Her glasses lay on the desk next to her.   
"Sweet Oz"

**********

It certainly was a magical night, galinda thought to herself. Here she was, surrounded by the most social people in her entire school, with her hand on her boyfriend´s arm, dancing. She was honestly happy. Because this is what she had wished for for so many years. Happiness.

"Miss Upland!", came a wellknown shout. Galinda turned around to see the headmisstress herself walk passed the dancefloor to the little courner where she was dancing with Fiyero.  
"Madame Morrible?? What are you doing here?"  
"I have something for you", and out of the ridiculously big shirtarms the old lady brought out a wand. Galinda gasped for breath.  
"Oh Madame! A training wand?!", she emidiately grabbed it and brought it close to her face. "How can I ever express my gratitution?"  
"Don´t thank me. This was your roommate´s idea, not mine". The Smile on Galinda´s face was quickly falling off.  
"What ? ... Elphaba?"   
"Yes. Miss Elphaba asked me to include you in sourcery class. She insisted I would tell you this very night, or she would quit the seminar."   
"But why?", Galinda could not believe what she was hearing.  
"No idea. It is my personal oppinion of you, that you do not have what it takes. I hope you prove me wrong." Giggles escaped the old carp´s mouth. "I doubt you will". And with that she left the room, leaving a confused blonde girl with a wand in her hand. Galinda could not believe it. She got all she wanted, but who had been the one to help her get it?  
Suddenly the music stops. Everybody turns to the entrance door. Dressed in a dress of the same colour as the night sky with silver beadings like starts, Elphaba stepped in. The eyeshadow was black, rather modestly put on her eyelids. The spot of mascara was left on her cheek. She was still wearing her boots but it was the best she had been able to find. In her hand she held the hat Galinda had given her. Her steps were of false confidence. She was actually scared out of her mind.   
Some people were gasping for breath when they saw her. Others were gigling, pointing or whispering rather hurtful things in a naive sort of wondering.  
_Why is she green?_   
Elphaba was used to people´s hurtful words and stares but this time it was different. The silence was pressing down on her. She looked at her sister who was ignoring her, holding onto Boq´s hand and rolling further away from the centrum of the dancefloor. Then she turned around to look at Galinda who was staring right back at her.  
Her face was tense and nervous.

Elphaba looked down at the hat in her hands and wift a swift movement put in onto her head. Loud cackles could be heard from Phanee and Sheensheen, and soon more peole followed suit. Galinda was not moving a muscle.  
A lonesome trumpet started so play, followed by the rest of the liveband. The group of bodies started moving again, swaying to the beat.  
Elphaba´s shoulders slowly relaxed, feeling people not paying too much attention to her anymore. Was this a sign that maybe the worst of embarassments were over? She took some steps away from the center of the room, over to the punch-table. Little did she know that the pack of hyenas followed her.   
Galinda was watching over Fiyero´s shoulder, seeing how her friends followed the green girl. Oh no, what are they going to do? Should she ignore them?   
"Galinda, what´s wrong?"   
"Nothing! Nothing at all!"  
"You seem really unfocused."   
"Oh no Fiyero, I am simply enjoying your company.", she smiled and gave a nervous huff for a laugh. Then there was a loud noise and glass shattering. Everything stopped. Elphaba had fallen onto the table, tipping the whole thing over. The bowls of punch were over the floor and on Elphaba´s dress. The girls were laughing, people around them were laughing openly now. More people hooked on to it too since others were doing it.  
Elphaba stood up, feeling the fabric of her dress sticking to her skin. She was sizzling, furious. She wanted to scream or cry but that would just fight her whole purpose being there. She was supposed to fit in. She pushed by Phanee and ran towards the doors. Galinda let go of Fiyero and started running after her.

**********

It was dark out. The courtyard outside the schoolbuilding was lit up however, and the air was chilly. Elphaba was standing underneath a streetlight, shoulders shaking profusely and with her face in her hands. The hat on the ground.  
Galinda walked up to her, not really sure what to do.

"Elphaba ..."   
"Why? Why couldn´t it just be good for once? Why can´t I just be normal!?" She was crying, but her screaming into her palms muffled it.   
"Elphaba, I am so sorry. I didn´t know that they were going to actually do that to you."   
"People have always acted like I am a freak. I have embarassed Nessa something horrible now! She really must hate me! Urgh this awful curse I hate it! I hate it so much!!", she started swinging her arms around in frustration. Galinda gripped Elphaba´s arms, a bit scared of getting hit.  
"Elphaba, Listen to me! I really don´t know you at all and i am not going to pretend to be smart but ... you knew how people were going to react. And yet you came in here, with make-up on and wearing a dress. To really try for your sister´s sake! You are really courageous!"   
Elphaba had calmed down a little, getting hiccups between sobs. But she looked at Galinda with a new sort of gaze, like she didn´t know what to believe.   
"You are really loyal to your sister and I admire that. And honestly ... you were really pretty tonight." Elphaba´s face was still, frozen. What had this girl just said?  
"You don´t have to lie to make me feel better you know."   
"I am not lying. It´s more like ... looking at things a different way." She gave a small smile that grew as Elphaba calmed down.   
"This was the first time I´ve done anything like this. Dress, make-up, party. I didn´t know what to expect. I just didn´t want to make a fool out of myself. For Nessa´s sake." "You have never worn a dress before?"   
"Well not as I can remember atleast." Galinda let go of Elphaba´s arms.  
"I ... I wanted to apologize to you. I think I have been too harsh on you."   
"I can´t really blame you", Elphaba made a swift movement with her hand in front of her. Showing off the green.  
"Madame Morrible came by before, she gave me the training wand. Did you tell her to do that?"  
"Well, yes. It just didn´t seem fair. And I wanted her to give you a chance." Galinda smiled again, feeling really moved.  
"Now if you don´t mind, I really want to go and change to a different set of clothes. Ones that are not quite so sticky with punch."   
"Ah yes of course. I will just go tell bye to Fiyero."  
"What? Why? Is the party already over?"   
"Well no, but I´d rather go back to the room with you". Then she turned around, going back to the entrance to "Ozdust", the music pouring out when the doors opens. Elphaba reaches down to pick up the hat she dropped. Maybe this wasn´t such a terrible night after all.

**Author's Note:**

> The first fic I write for like 3 years. I feel a bit rust. Sorry about typos : )


End file.
